Le nouveau destin du monde magique
by leonoralumi
Summary: Les potter sont bien mort, Sirius est bien en prison a la place de peter mais Snape lui est emprisonné car on le prend pous Vous-savez-qui
1. Chapter 1

Le nouveau destin du monde magique

Résumé complet: Imaginé le jour ou Voldemort est venu tué les Potter il réussi à arrivé face a Harry ou il se prend sont propre Avada, jusqu'ici pas de problème. Sirius par a la poursuite de Peter le coince dans Londres Moldu, Peter crie a la trahison, tue des moldues, se coupe un doigt et s'enfuit, jusqu'ici tout vas bien. Bien entendu Sirius se fait arrêté par les aurores mais se que personne n'aurait pût pensé est que Snape se fasse arrêté sur place et comme Voldemort a disparut que le ministre est idiot ne croyant pas qu'un enfant puisse battre le-plus-grand-mage-noir-d-tout-les-temps autrement dit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

bientôt

Chapitre 1 les fautes du passer expliquer


	2. les fautes du passé expliquer

Lieu: Azkaban, date: 1 jour après la capture du traître Black et de Snape, cellule renforcé n°1 (la seule) pour détenu extrêmement dangereux.

_ Sinivinirus je ne pensais pas à te voir la murmura Sirius

_ Black, ne m'adresse pas la parole, je ne parle pas au stupide Griffondor

_ Si j'étais un peut plus en forme je t'aurai foutus mon point dans ton nez tellement droit salle mangemort

_ Et moi je me vengerais de mon nez tellement droit

Sirius ignora le commentaire en se tournant.

_ Oh il nous on laissé le journal, il siffla, et bien j'ai du mal à croire que notre ministre vient définitivement de perdre sont intelligence à moins que sa soit de votre faute mangemort.

_ Sa du être la plus longue phrase que tu as sortis dans ta misérable vie Black rétorqua Snape en échange, attend! Tu n'est pas illettré? Tu aurait apprit à lire?

_ Ferme la salle mangemort et écoute

Potter trahis, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom arrête, Harry survivant

Par ce 1 er Novembre mes chers amis nous voila libre. Libre au prix de nombreuses vies humaines. Cette nuit a été la nuit de la libération, cette nuit âpres que Black est trahi ses amies de toujours après que les Potter ai été tué, les aurores ont put arrête Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom avant qu'il assassine le jeune Potter.

Mesdames et Messieurs nous somme fière de vous annoncé qu'on connais enfin la véritable identité, de vous savez qui, il s'agit nul autre de Severus Snape-Prince ancien directeur de Serpentard et maître de potion après tout Salazar avait lui aussi un don dans cette matière. Serait il réellement le descendant de ce noble fondateur de la grande école Poudlard (voir biographie de Salazar page 1).

Vous allez me demandez comment vous savez qui aurait fait pour reste aussi jeune alors qu'il devrait être plus vieux?( voire page 2 pour la biographie de vous savez qui). Le jeune Potter (voire page 3 pour la biographie et des image exclusive du jeune Harry James Potter) est donc le dernier de la longue lignés des Potter.

Il aurait selon nos source proche du dossier été confié a de la famille proche des que nous aurons plus d'information nous vous tiendront au courent.

_ Je ne suis pas le seigneur des ténèbres marmonna Severus

_ Je sais mais tu es mangemort ses la même chose

_ D'après toi as qui la faute? si je suis la je n'ai jamais eu le choix! Entre sa et mourir j'ai... Quand j'ai entendu que Lili était menacé j'ai demandé au seigneur des ténèbres de ne pas le tué et j'ai avertis Dumbledore mais en vain il la tué malgré tout se que j'ai sacrifié, je suis heureux qu'il soit mort.

_ si on la bien tué crois tu qu'il soit réellement mort? demanda Sirius

_ Aussi puissant qu'il soit, bien que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ses passe mais vus sa tendance a lancé des Avada à ses ennemi je ne sais pas ce qu' il ses passé mais a mon avis il se les repris marmonna Severus

_ mon avis est que Lili as trouvé la solution supposa Sirius

_ Lili la courageuse

_ parle pas de Lili comme ça sale mangemort

_ Je suis ESPION sale Griffondor

_ espèce de Voldemort

mettons nous d'accord tu arrête d'appelé Voldemort par sont prénom et j'arrêterait de t'appelé stupide Griffondor.

_ Sa marche... A qui tu crois tu qu'ils ont confié Harry?

_ Potter sans doute?

_ Ha! tout ceci prouve que tu n'est pas Voldichou, les parents de James sont mort cette année tué par ton vénère maître, étrange qu'il ne sans ai pas venté

_ Je n'étais pas présent a toute les réunions heureusement, au Loup? demanda Severus

_ Lupin? Snape t'arrive t'il de lire le journal? sérieusement? Décret n°44368 valide depuis 3 ans à partir de maintenant, je cite " a compter de ce jour par ordre du ministère les loups-garous ne pourront plus adopté d'enfants. En cas de grossesse la mère (ou le père) se feront suivre par St mangouste blabla blabla"

Pourquoi? demanda Severus

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas dans la tête du ministre!

_ Pourquoi tu m'as amené presque face a un loup garous sombre crétin

_ J'étais un sombre crétin de Griffondor et puis tu étais un mangemort, tu aimais Lili et inversement.

_ Tu m a mit face a un loup parce que tu étais jaloux? demanda Severus

_ Oui

_ Wesley

_ Mais lit tu le journal Snape? Si oui je veut bien le titre m'étonnerai que sa soit le même que le mien

_ Maître en potion, je le reçoit tout les lundi matin, je préfère laisser les commère entre elle

_ Je croyais que le savoir était le pouvoir était tu réellement à Serpentard Snape

_ Le savoir pas le commérage, pourquoi pas Wesley?

_ Peut être parce que Moly et Arthur on eu beaucoup d'enfant, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore leur confit Harry surtout âpres Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred et Ron je crois quand plus elle est a nouveau enceinte donc même si elle adorait un enfant en plus je parierais pas la dessus.

_ La famille Evans?

Sirius frissonna

_ Les parents à Lili sont mort il y'a quelque année et Pétunia, n'est pas vraiment conseillé en vus de sont aptitude face a la magie. Elle agit comme Voldy mais sans magie.

_ Alors qui? demanda Snape

_ Je ne sais pas Londubat? demanda Sirius

_ Je ne sais pas selon Dumbledore ils étaient aussi menacé et ils ont un jeune enfant déjà

_ J'espère juste qu'il ne l on pas confié a Pétunia marmonna Sirius

_ le seul moyen de le savoir serait de sortir d'ici

_rien de plus facile! ce n'est pas comme si s' étais une prison sorcière auquel personne n'es sortis!

Ils se turent soudain l' embience devient lourde, effrayante les deux hommes plongèrent dans leur pire souvenir.

**_Note de l'auteure:_** Bien le bonjour voici le premier chapitre je saisit le plus rapidement possible sachez que je suis au chapitre 4 sur papier (soit 14 page recto verso plus dans les marge dans un grand cahier...) au total. Je sais que ses un chapitre cour le suivant et un peut plus long (plus ou moins plusieurs paragraphe environ). Bien entendu je souhaite rendre hommage au victimes qu'il y'a eu il y a quelque jour (avec la fusillade de Charlie et les prises d'otages)

A tres vite (le plus vite possible)


	3. Chapitre 2: la conquête d'Azkaban

Chapitre 2: la conquête d'Azkaban par deux anciens ennemis

Le temps ne passait définitivement pas pareil à Azkaban encore un sujet sur lequel les anciens ennemis étaient (encore) d'accord.

_ Combien de temps s'est t'il passé ? demanda Snape émergent des brumes-cauchemars causé par les détraqueurs

_ Je ne sais pas quelque année? mes cheveux on bien poussé, comme ma barbe dommage qu'il donne pas de rasoir ici

_ Pourquoi semble tu aussi en forme? demanda Snape

_ Je l'avoue j'ai testé quelque chose, je voulais d'ailleurs tant parlé, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, quand je deviens un animagus et bien je ressent moins les effets des detraqueurs tu en as une forma d' animagus?

_ non répondit sèchement Snape

_ Tu en as une menteur tu en as une! S'exclama Sirius je me demande donc qu'est ce que sa peut être ...

_ Si jamais tu en parle je t'étripe tu as compris Sirius

_ Moi un rapporteur enfin Sev je le dirais a personne promis

_ Et arrête de m'appelle comme sa... Faisons un marché tu m'appelle par mon prénom entier et je te dit mon secret

_ Ses un marché correcte Severus

_ Très bien mon apparence est celle d'une chauve souris

Sirius éclata de rire

_ Severus, le prince noir est une chauve souris ses absolument pas étonnant après tout.

_ Ses hilarant n'est ce pas? demanda Severus un air sombre sur le visage

_ Peut être que ses la solution commença Sirius

Avant d'être interrompu par un vent froid, Sirius se transforma et Severus l'imita et fut étonné par la sensation comme si le détraqueur était loin. Ils attendirent qu'il s'éloigne avant de reprendre forme humaine

_ N'es ce pas? demanda Sirius ses assez incroyable, tu ne les ressent pas de la même façons crois tu qu'ils nous sentent d'une manière différentes? ou pour eux ses pareils?

_ C'est une possibilité est ce pour sa que tu as commence ta phrase sans la finir si tu as la solution autant la partagé

_ Je ne compte pas resté éternellement ici Severus, je suis aussi innocent que toi et je doute que le ministère face quelque chose pour nous autre bien sur que nos avis de décès. Je suis après tout considère comme un traître, tu es Voldy autrement dit nous ne méritons aucune considération quoi qu'il en soit peut être faire un serment d'abord.

- Un serment? Par rapport a quoi? questionna Severus soudain curiaux.

- Qui que se soit entre nous deux qui s' échappe d'aidé l'autre et la famille de l'autre pour moi sa serra Harry, as tu quelqu'un sur qui je devrais veillé? demanda gentiment Sirius

-Lucius Malfoy et son fils Drago

- Pas Narcissia?

-Pitié non

-Pourquoi pas?

- Je sais que ses ta cousine mais elle est horrible, elle en veut qu'a l'argent de Lucius, il est peut être un mangemort, mais il est comme moi il n'a jamais eu le choix, il a tout fait pour faire croire qu'il adorait Voldy.

- Très bien Harry pour moi, Lucius et Draco pour toi activons notre plan mon ami.

- ami? Questionna Severus.

- ami, je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps ensemble pour bien nous connaitre et dire qu'on est amis non?

- oui nous pouvons dire que nous sommes amis, ma tête de nos camarades si ils en entendaient parlé.

-oh oui sa serait bien la tête de James et des autres Serpentard seul Lili serait heureuse.

-Et fière.

- et fière de nous unis pour nous échappé pour montré à tous ce que deux ancien ennemi sont capable de faire à deux compléta Severus.

- et ce que deux Serpentard sont capable de faire, certes j'ai été Griffondor mais ma famille reste à Serpentard et j'ai été élevé comme tell.

- comment pourrais je oublié je suis sur qu'au fond les maraudeurs étaient des Serpentard refoulé.

Et ses ainsi que commença les tests d'abord les plus évident comme la magie sans baguette auquel les deux compagnons de cellule tentèrent d'essayé en vain, puis des techniques moldues que Sirius tenta et Snape ensuite ayant eu de la chance (ou pas) d'avoir été élevé par un père moldu.

- Ses incroyable, ils sont idiots n'est ce pas? Demanda Sirius une fois le Détraqueur éloigné et les prisonniers hors de leur barreaux

- Nous sommes des magiciens nous avons tendance à sous estimé les Moldu, nous habituons trop vite a la magie.

- Ses une leçon dure a apprendre

- oui mais pas difficile à retenir, ne jamais sous estimé un Moldu sa serra bon à retenir pour toi Sirius? Si tu es libre vas faire un tour de leur coté écoute et apprend.

Sirius soupira et marmonna un commentaire avec le mot si que Severus ne tenta pas de comprendre. Le plus discrètement possible les deux hommes se faufilèrent dans l'immense prison, en entendant les prisonniers hurlé à certain endroit.

- Il me semble avoir reconnus ta cousine Sirius murmura Severus

- Bellatrix? Et sa t'étonne? Demanda le concerné, ma cousine à toujours été folle.

- La regarde sous ta forme de chien on peut passé! dit soudain Severus désignant un étroit passage

-Enfin! s'exclama Sirius

- Rectification enfin une sortis ou ta boule de poils peut passé sa ferait longtemps que je serais partis sinon.

-Ses la que je me dis que ta forme est plus pratique.

-Tout dépend des besoins en cas d'urgence tu peux te défendre un chien sera toujours plus aimé que des chauves sourit.

Les deux hommes se transformèrent. Severus resta au dessus du chien pendant la traversé de la mer, ils avaient décidé de garder leur forme un maximum de temps pour s'éloigner un maximum des Détraqueurs mais des l'aube ils durent modifié leur plan, les Détraqueurs leur collaient au train Sirius se retransforma.

- Severus vas, par sans moi je te ralentis, tu es plus rapide plus discret que moi et même si tu m'à pardonné je te dois bien sa, je vais les éloignés.

La chauve sourit voleta indécise autour de Sirius.

- Vas souvient toi de notre promesse sinon je trouverai un moyen de te la rappelée.

La chauve sourit poussa un cri comme pour lui dire d'accord et tu as plutôt intérêt, elle se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme lécha la joue et s'envola. Sirius sourit et partis dans dans l'autre direction toujours sous forme d'hommes pour être sur que les Détraqueurs le choisisse lui, il croisa les doigts heureusement seulement 3 étaient à sa poursuite d'après ses connaissances il avait juste à dépassé un certain périmètre pour que sa soit les aurores à la place des Détraqueurs en espérant que sont corps puisse supporté encore 3 kilomètre de course.

- Bon Merlin j'espère que se vil Serpent s'est assez éloigné sinon j'en fait une potion, il doit bien avoir une potion avec une chauve sourit vivante qui existe.

L'édite chauve sourit voletai au plus vite qu'elle pouvait, quand le soleil fut haut elle se retransforma. La 1er chose qu'il chercha fût de la nourriture n'esitant pas à ce servir dans les poubelles.

- Bien maintenant que se sal cabots est partis je vais devoir tenir ma promesse, d'abord pour le rassurer vérifier qu'il est pas chez Pétunia voyons voir ses 4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey il me semble. D'abord une carte. A force de cherché il finit par décoté une carte, il décida que le plus urgent était de prendre une pose.. Il enchaîna pause et nourriture afin de se dirigé malheureusement la prison était mal situé pour lui. Se qui signifiait faire un détour vert la maison familial pour éviter de voler sans fin et qui dit manoir familial qui dit...

Note de l'auteur: chapitre finit ouf il me semble que le suivant et un peut plus court a moins que sa soit une impression?

Note 2 je sais que dans le livre Lili et Severus se sont rencontré avant l'école ici ce n'est pas le cas mais ses Sirius qui la rencontré avant ...

prochain chapitre: Chapitre 3 l'enfant de Lili


End file.
